


Just Kidding

by FoxyEgg



Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half Freaker Deacon, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, so much ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Deacon was now alone, hunting and killing in the name of survival.





	1. The Most Shitty-est of Shits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a legit noob to Days Gone, I don't know the majority of the story, just the basics. All you need to know is that this is an AU where Deacon is half Feaker for some reason; I swear I'll come up with a reason soon-

Deacon cupped the water into his hands and sipped out of it. He really didn't need to, but it was nice to have the variety of water instead of blood. 

‘ _ It’s weird _ ,’ he thought as he washed off his hands in the creek, ‘ _ how quickly someone can turn on others _ .’

Booze left. Sure, Deacon told him to and sure, it’s safer than being with an infected, but it got lonely, fast. Even with the  _ others _ (he hated calling himself a Freaker, a part of him still thought of himself as human) surrounding him in the night. This whole… Fiasco was definitely unwanted, though, it means he could get a closer peek at those NERO assholes. He appears as a Freaker, though he still has his mind, his  _ mortality _ , working.  _ Other  _ (he shivered thinking about that) Freakers tasted bitter and no way in hell is he  _ ever _ going to eat a human, so he hunted deer and wolves, the occasional birds, squirrels, and rabbits finding their way to him. Even bugs;  _ he ate fucking bugs _ ! Get what you get and don't throw a fit he guesses.

It was still disgusting.


	2. This is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters appear out of nowhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update, hope this is okay.

Deacon was always anxious when it got to day; hoping,  _ praying _ , that humans wouldn’t find his nest or God forbid a Feaker thinking it’s an open house viewing. It was currently day and he heard footsteps outside his nest, breaking his thoughts.

"Carcases are around this nest, new deer and rabbits have been eaten and what looks like a fire pit is here; this Freaker has a level of intelligence."

Immediately, Deacon shot up, scurrying to the very back of his nest.  _ NERO _ . He knew those voices.

' _ NERO? What are they doing this deep in the woods? _ '

"Will we explore in it," the guard made it sound like a demand.

"From what my orders were, yes, we will need to collect whatever we can," the researcher answered.

"Lifeforms I'm assuming as well?"

"Correct," the researcher's voice shook,  _ she doesn't want to even be here _ .

They walked closer to the cave's entrance with a light which burned Deacon's eyes, causing him to wince. He realised that all of his shirts and weapons were outside with them, he cursed at his luck just in time for them to find his items.

"It seems human clothing and tools are sitting outside; either this Freaker takes trophies or it recently ate."

Deacon cursed and sucked in a breath, fear and terror creeping in around the edges. Of course he would be caught eventually. He closed his eyes and focused on listening, hearing the snap and click of something… Metal?

' _ Doesn't sound like a gun… Maybe a knife? No… _ '

He turned to his abandoned food and hissed, seeing the meat covered in dirt. 

' _ What a waste _ .' 

As he was thinking, he didn't notice the approaching people. In a split second, there was a dog catcher strapped around his neck, _ that was what was clicking _ . He was dragged out by his neck; choking and gasping, he clawed at his neck to rid himself of the dog catcher. 

"This one looks new."

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are more than welcome!


End file.
